Daughter of the Moon
by Sunshine-Girl234
Summary: An unknown island containing both mystery and danger was created through the imagination of Arthur Finley. Four orphans looking for their missing parents come across a strange looking child with silver hair like the moon. Join Arthur on his journey to this mysterious place while things take an unusual turn.


_So I thought I would try something new and post my own fan fiction online. I got the inspiration of this story from the song 'Welcome to Mystery' by the Plain Whit T's. Don't worry I am still going to work on my other fan fictions, but they're just taking me a while cause I'm always busy with something. Well, hope you enjoy the prologue :)_

* * *

_ 'Four orphans walked down the busy street on the hot, summer's day. They were searching for their families that seemed to have disappeared. The oldest of the group was only fifteen years old and she had a feeling that her parents got on the boat. The one thing that the towns people of this city disliked wasn't the almost non-existent technology, but when someone left the island they never came back. No one knew why that was; rumors spread like wildfire of memory loss when leaving the island, but no one could prove the hypothesis. Everyone who lived on the rather large island both loved and feared this isle of mystery._

_ Wildflowers grew freely through the town up until the beach where the unknown ocean claimed everything crossing. The sky seemed a velvet color at sunset and the trees turned a sickly blue. No one wanted to be out in fear of monsters coming to claim the night. These four children, however, knew how frightening the night actually was. They had seen the monsters of twilight prowling around in search of prey. "Jenny, I'm tired of all this traveling. May we please take a break? We crossed the whole island," the youngest of the four asked as he pulled on the eldest's torn pant leg. This boy was six years old and for the past week had been following Jenny._

_ "I'm sorry, Leroy, you're right; we'll rest until morning. C'mon, we'll find a shed to stay for the night," Jenny replied._

_ Jenny had choppy, brown hair that hung on her shoulders. She wasn't the most attractive fifteen year old, but for what she lacked she made up for with intelligence. Her light brown eyes held dark circles around them from exhaustion. She stood at 5'4" and was boney like the other three from lack of food. She had no curves and was seriously lacking in her front and rear areas. The second oldest was a ten year old boy named Jonathon. Like Jenny, he had sloppy, brown, short hair and light brown eyes. Dirt splotches and cuts covered his body from traveling as much as they had. There was only one item that he carried with him and that was his favorite book called __To Kill a Mocking Bird__. He had a slight, charming look about him, and he was witty compared to some boys of his age. The next-to-youngest was called Cassie. Cassie is a very timid eight-year-old girl and never really talked unless she was aware the other person would listen. She had very long, messy, dirty-blonde hair that reached her mid back. The girl had dazzling blue eyes that held much intelligence behind them that never ceased to shock others. The last companion was Leroy, and he was the average six-year-old who loved adventures and loved to cause trouble. He had short, untidy burgundy hair and mischievous forest green eyes. He was the most out spoken and rebellious of the group. "Why can't we ask someone if we can stay a night? It's scary at night," Leroy questioned._

_ "You know why; nobody wants four kids to stay in their home," Jenny answered looking around solemnly. _

_ Cassie held onto the older girl's shirt as she noticed the blood red sky creeping in. The girl often wondered if it was like this all over the world or just on this island. She didn't know, but she pitied the world if it was._

_ "Hey, I found a vacant shed!" Jonathon shouted from over his shoulder._

_ The other three ran forward to the ten year old and sighed with relief; they didn't have to endure the harsh night. The four children entered the shed, turned on the light, and securely locked the door behind them. "What now, Jenny?" Cassie asked._

_ "Now we wait until morning," the brunette replied laying down on the ground._

_ The others followed suit and let out long, audible sighs. "This town seems different than the others," Leroy remarked._

_ "What do you mean?" Jenny questioned._

_ "No, I get that feeling, too. It feels...safer," Jonathon stated._

_ "...It does...it's as if we're being watched..." the fifteen year old said after a short pause._

_ Cassie looked at the brunette from her spot on the ground, "Do you think it's an angel?"_

_ Jenny smiled some, "It very well could be."_

_ The eldest waited until the others fell asleep before she closed her eyes; despite questions about the safe feeling environment, sleep quickly took over the fifteen year old. Outside the shed, shadows began separating from the walls of the buildings and they started taking frightening shapes. Anyone unfortunate soul that was left out during the harsh night hours was devoured almost as quickly as these shadows appeared. Those that manage to hide from these monsters during the first hours are hunted until they are either found or daylight appears. Most aren't fortunate enough to make it to dawn. However, in this town more people are fortunate. Unknown to the inhabitants of the town, something fights against the dark monsters; this something was the daughter of the moon. She only came out during moonlit hours to fight against the deformed shadow creatures. Though something was going to happen to change the course of this island of bizarre happenings. _

_ Unlike the rest of the world, the island didn't have a name, leader, or any form of government; it was just there waiting. Now as to why there was no leader, the island was unknown to the man who created it from his own imagination, and most of the island's inhabitants were waiting for him to happen upon it because most believed he could save them from the problems of their world. The man's name who unknowingly created the island was Arthur Finley and he was a writer wishing to escape the city known as Miami. While there were some decent people in his town, he didn't like most of society. He wasn't a people person and preferred being alone working on his stories. '_

I stretched as I saved the starting of my new story; I had spent my last four years in college taking English courses to improve my writing. The last two days I had been working on the plot to my story 'Daughter of the Moon' and I finally had said plot typed up. The last thing I needed to do was actually finish typing my story. I went to my window and forced it open allowing the Miami heat to flood my two bedroom apartment; I grimaced at the sight of the busy streets. I didn't like people but unfortunately I had to go out for some grocery shopping. With a sigh I grabbed my wallet and keys before setting out into the disaster of society.

* * *

_**Q:** Who is your favorite author and what's your favorite book?  
_

**_Fun_ **_**Fact****:**_ _The tree that bleeds when cut is known as Dragon's blood._

_I'm not going to spoil anything, but if you can guess where I'm going with this **I will make a one-shot of your choice** depending on who guesses correctly and the first one to do so. Well, please review and let me know what you think :)_


End file.
